The R R Hood
by A. N. Ravencroft
Summary: Captain Gisela Rojas of the R.R. Hood needs a vacation...bad. Before she can make any plans however she and her crew need to go on a maintenance mission to the old port that's lovingly called: Grandma's House. Red-riding Hood with a sci-fi twist...
1. Chapter 1

_Special thanks to my beta-readers(you know who you are) and to my friend for thinking about the bit about Goldilocks. Thanks also goes to those who are reading this story in the first place. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
_

**The R.R. Hood**

It was just a maintenance mission to Grandma's House for the R.R. Hood. Grandma's House was an old port located in quadrant four on the planet Lupid. The only reason that Command maintained it was to ensure that both economic and political relations with the Lupidians remained good. In early history, relations with Lupid had been horrible because of the Lupidian's constant attacks on the Command's ally the Swiner. All the huffing and puffing and eventual blowing down of houses caused havoc on the Swiner populace. With the help of Command's forces the Swiner were able to beat the Lupidians. Command, the Swiner,and the Lupidians then signed a peace treaty on the Swiner home planet of Sooee.

_Some peace treaty, _thought R.R. Hood Captain Gisela Rojas._ Now humanoids and Swiner are only allowed in the port and the area surrounding the port. Otherwise you need a pass that ironically can only be granted by going to the Alpha in person. And they reside far away from the port._ The Alpha were a group of elected Lupidians who ran the government. Captain Rojas rolled her eyes and was glad that she was not a politician. Lupidians were not that bad, sure they looked like rabid humans with fur and claws, the problem was that Lupidians were just extremely touchy when it came to dealing with humanoids and especially the Swiner.

Gisela fell into her chair in her quarters trying, but failing to relax. Maintenance missions were not the most interesting and usually took a lot more time that most missions. _I need a vacation…a real vacation. Maybe I can book one right now…that might not be a good idea since it's impossible to know how long maintenance missions take. _ She closed her eyes and began to picture white sandy beaches.

Gisela Rojas had come a long way since her first year of training for Command's Intergalactic Branch. Her career ranged from helping the cow jump over the moon to tracking down the bounty hunter Goldilocks. Everyone in her family had served in some part of the Intergalactic Branch whether it was in ships or on planets. It was just the thing to do. Gisela had hoped, however, that eventually she would be able to more seriously purse her dream, singing. She loved to sing, and was pretty good at it if she said so herself. Pressure from her parents however, and a desire to please them made her decide not to make singing her career. She still had time though; she was just twenty-five after all. The family probably would be hesitant to accept her change of careers, but it was her career and she would be doing something that made her happy.

"Capt. Rojas?" There was a knock at Rojas's door.

"Enter." Rojas sighed deeply and turned her chair around to face her visitor.

Lieutenant Marin Cox smiled and sat on the foot of Rojas's bed.

"Please tell me we can turn back now Cox."

"No can do, you would get bored even if we did."

"True , but then I wouldn't have to oversee this mission." Cox nodded and smiled again.

"So," Rojas stood and walked over to Cox. "what can I do for you?"

"Well, now that you mention it I wouldn't mind a promotion or maybe even a…"

"Very funny." Rojas smirked.

"I just came to tell you we have an hour before arrival."

"Wonderful, next time just use the intercom."

"Yes ma'am." Cox dramatically saluted her.

"I can hear your sarcasm, you know." Cox stood and walked toward the door.

Before he left, Cox turned his head and quickly said, "Just making sure you can."

Cox began chuckling to himself as he walked away from Rojas's room. He stopped, however, when he heard over the intercom that he was needed in the engine room. _I hope Bo doesn't try to get in another argument with me on the merits of sheep propelled ships again._

***

"The R. R. Hood will being arriving at Grandma's House in an hour sir, shall we attack now?"

The Lupidian helmsman turned around to face a man who was languidly sitting in the captain's chair. The man's eyes made the helmsman uneasy: there was no light in them. When the man smiled, the helmsman almost started to shiver. The man's teeth were sharp, especially his prominent canines

"Yes, but do not come out of stealth mode until you are certain that the communications dish has been destroyed. It is absolutely essential that they have no contact with Command." The man quickly stood up and looked over another crewmember's shoulder. "And what news from the port, have they control of it yet?"

"They have it surrounded as we speak sir."

"Excellent." Aric Lykour smiled.

**All right all you lovely people out there, please do me the honor of reviewing my work now that you read it. Thank you and stay tuned for an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is rather short, but don't worry I will be updating soon. Otherwise comments are most welcome whether they are positive or negative just do so in a relatively sane manner.**

After a few more minutes of letting her thoughts wander, Gisela Rojas decided that she had had enough of her quarters and headed back to the _R. R. Hood's_ bridge. She smiled inwardly as she thought about her friend Marin Cox. It was in a combat class where they had met formally. He had been going easy on her, but that was his first mistake. Gisela visited him later in the infirmary to apologize; thinking about it still made her feel somewhat embarrassed. Not only had she hit him in a rather sensitive region for the male sex, but she had also given him a black eye, a sprained arm and leg, there was also his dignity. She, sensibly, made sure she visited him after he received an ice pack from the nurse and had stopped swearing under his breath while clutching his crotch.

"Gisela!" Someone yelled, disrupting her thoughts, she turned around to see who it was. _Speak of the devil, why is he out of breath?_

"Say that you need me," panted Cox as he looked over his shoulder.

Gisela cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a proposition?"

"No I…don't look at me like that…I need an excuse to get away from Bo. She's insists on arguing about those sheep of hers every time I see her."

"Fine, I _need _you Marin."

"Well when you say it like that…"

"COX!" yelled Bo. Isabo, Bo for short, Peep was a petite, curly blond, engineer who was well known for her ingenuity with machines and her fierce temper.

"You Cox are a…oh hello captain, pardon me for a moment please…bastard! If you dare try to argue with me about my sheep again I'm going to…"

"Bo, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need Cox for a moment. Could you threaten him later?"

"Sure, I might do something other than threaten him though." Bo glared at Cox.

Before anyone could say anything else the ship lurched. Bo, Cox, and Rojas fell to the floor.

"Fire." said Aric Lykour. He sat in his chair overseeing the ensuing chaos he was inflicting upon the _R. R. Hood_. It pleased him.

"Fire." repeated the Lupidian gunners. It was direct hit.

"Sir," a gunner turned around, "we have destroyed the communications dish on the _R.R. Hood_ and have disabled their guns; shall we fix her in our tractor beam now?"

"Do it." Lykour ordered. He then took the ship's intercom and spoke into it: "Attention all _B.B. Wolf _personnel. I wish to inform you that you will have the privilege of raiding a ship today. My orders are simply to kill everything and to take what you like human or otherwise. My only restriction is to leave the captain to me. I will be joining you on this raid and, as such, I expect your best work."


End file.
